


My Diary/Place To Spill My Feelings (sometimes) - October 27, 2020 - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ships will be mentioned, So it will be random, This is my diary, With random updates, idk - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: idk idk idk idk idk idk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk idk idk idk idk idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes I imported this from Wattpad

My Diary/Place To Spill My Feelings (sometimes) - October 27, 2020 - 

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)  


  
  
  


##  My Diary/Place To Spill My Feelings (sometimes) 

by Forest_Dragon_0u0  


  


######  [My Diary/Place To Spill My Feelings (sometimes)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/245818838-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)

Table of contents  


  * [ October 27, 2020  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)
  * [ December 9, 2020  ](https://www.wattpad.com/977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### My Diary/Place To Spill My Feelings (sometimes)

[Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)

So, hi. Dragon here. This is a place for me to spill some of my emotions/experiences. This won't be from a character's POV, it'll be from mine. Dragon=Me, mom and dad are self-explanatory, Eagle=my youngest brother, Shark=my second-youngest broth...

[~~#~~ **diary**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diary) [~~#~~ **gò**](/stories/g%C3%B2) [~~#~~ **is**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/is) [~~#~~ **kinda**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/kinda) [~~#~~ **my**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/my) [~~#~~ **personal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/personal) [~~#~~ **pov**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pov) [~~#~~ **we**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/we)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23random+So%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# October 27, 2020 

  
  
5  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Forest_Dragon_0u0)  
by [Forest_Dragon_0u0](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Forest_Dragon_0u0)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Forest_Dragon_0u0)  


  
[ by **Forest_Dragon_0u0** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Forest_Dragon_0u0)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=My+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+October+27%2C+2020+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F245818838-256-k819590.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23random+So%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D245818838&caption=%3Cb%3EMy+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+October+27%2C+2020%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASo%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&tags=diary%2Cg%2Cis%2Ckinda%2Cmy%2Cpersonal%2Cpov%2Cwe%2Crandom%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/245818838)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20October%2027%2C%202020&body=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20October%2027%2C%202020%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=My+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+October+27%2C+2020+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F245818838-256-k819590.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23random+So%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D245818838&caption=%3Cb%3EMy+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+October+27%2C+2020%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASo%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&tags=diary%2Cg%2Cis%2Ckinda%2Cmy%2Cpersonal%2Cpov%2Cwe%2Crandom%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/245818838)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20October%2027%2C%202020&body=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20October%2027%2C%202020%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Yesterday was Owl's birthday. She's officially 12. I wish I had enough money to get her something, but between the virus and just a general empty allowance, I couldn't. I wished her a happy birthday, but it didn't sound like I meant it. I did. 
    
    
    
    
    
    ================================================================================
    
    
    
    
    
    First of all, let me get 4 things straight: 
    
    
    
    
    
    (1)This isn't from any character's POV, this is from mine. All personally narrated. 
    
    
    
    
    
    (2) I'm not perfect, okay? I admit to stealing food, (a lot) and I have anger issues mixed with anxiety. 
    
    
    
    
    
    (3) Dragon = Me, Mom and Dad are self-explanatory, Owl = My older sister, Eagle = My younger brother (him and Shark are twins), and Shark = My other younger brother. I'm using nicknames to keep us safe. 
    
    
    
    
    
    (4) Hoo boy will this be a train wreck. Hey, you clicked on it.
    
    
    
    
    
    ================================================================================
    
    
    
    
    
    I helped make her birthday cake, (pumpkin, her favorite) while Mom made the frosting. I wanted to make the day all about her. It way her birthday, after all. So, whenever I got too much attention, I tried to direct it to her. Her being the complete introvert that she is, I'm not sure if she liked it or hated it. But I did it. 
    
    
    
    
    
    It was rainy yesterday where I live, so I couldn't go out at night and stargaze like I normally could. It's a shame, really. Everything is in quarantine, so all the factories in the city near us had temporarily stopped. Because of that, the night sky was almost always crystal clear, allowing me to see the stars. I could make out the North Star, Big Dipper, Little Dipper, and there were probably some more constellations that were there that I didn't know about. 
    
    
    
    
    
    That will be all for today. I'll update this as much as I can, but that might not be often.
    
    
    
    
    
    This is Dragon, singing off. 

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=My+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+October+27%2C+2020+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F245818838-256-k819590.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23random+So%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D245818838&caption=%3Cb%3EMy+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+October+27%2C+2020%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASo%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&tags=diary%2Cg%2Cis%2Ckinda%2Cmy%2Cpersonal%2Cpov%2Cwe%2Crandom%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/245818838)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20October%2027%2C%202020&body=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20October%2027%2C%202020%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F245818838-256-k819590.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23random+So%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	2. My Diary/Place To Spill My Feelings (sometimes) - December 9, 2020 - Wattpad

My Diary/Place To Spill My Feelings (sometimes) - December 9, 2020 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)  


  
  
  


##  My Diary/Place To Spill My Feelings (sometimes) 

by Forest_Dragon_0u0  


  


######  [My Diary/Place To Spill My Feelings (sometimes)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/245818838-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)

Table of contents  


  * [ October 27, 2020  ](https://www.wattpad.com/973058499-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)
  * [ December 9, 2020  ](https://www.wattpad.com/977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### My Diary/Place To Spill My Feelings (sometimes)

[Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)

So, hi. Dragon here. This is a place for me to spill some of my emotions/experiences. This won't be from a character's POV, it'll be from mine. Dragon=Me, mom and dad are self-explanatory, Eagle=my youngest brother, Shark=my second-youngest broth...

[~~#~~ **diary**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diary) [~~#~~ **gò**](/stories/g%C3%B2) [~~#~~ **is**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/is) [~~#~~ **kinda**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/kinda) [~~#~~ **my**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/my) [~~#~~ **personal**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/personal) [~~#~~ **pov**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/pov) [~~#~~ **we**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/we)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23random+So%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# December 9, 2020 

  
  
4  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Forest_Dragon_0u0)  
by [Forest_Dragon_0u0](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Forest_Dragon_0u0)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Forest_Dragon_0u0)  


  
[ by **Forest_Dragon_0u0** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Forest_Dragon_0u0)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=My+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+December+9%2C+2020+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F245818838-256-k819590.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23random+So%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D245818838&caption=%3Cb%3EMy+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+December+9%2C+2020%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASo%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&tags=diary%2Cg%2Cis%2Ckinda%2Cmy%2Cpersonal%2Cpov%2Cwe%2Crandom%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/245818838)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20December%209%2C%202020&body=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20December%209%2C%202020%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=My+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+December+9%2C+2020+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F245818838-256-k819590.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23random+So%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D245818838&caption=%3Cb%3EMy+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+December+9%2C+2020%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASo%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&tags=diary%2Cg%2Cis%2Ckinda%2Cmy%2Cpersonal%2Cpov%2Cwe%2Crandom%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/245818838)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20December%209%2C%202020&body=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20December%209%2C%202020%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)


    
    
                                                      
    
    I lay on my bed, tired. I was flipping through my mental photo album. For those of you who don't know, I have a 'mental photo album' where I see something pretty, (Normally sunrise/sunset/nighttime) and I force myself to stare at it for so long that I have it memorized. I flip through it whenever I'm bored, sad, angry, or just looking for SOMETHING to do. So far, I have 5 pictures: One of the night sky where you can see, like, 6 constellations (The most I've ever seen! in one night!), one of the sunrise, a 'video' of the sunrise, one of one sunset where you can see lots of greens, yellows, and blues where the clouds in the sky are a nice lavender, and (probably my favorite so far) the most magnificent sunset I've ever seen, with tons of violets, lavenders, even some cyan, but mostly magentas, pinks, and yellows. It was amazing to watch.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    I have made a habit of coming outside when the sun is setting or rising, just to watch. Watch the day turn to night, or night turn to day. Those, (sunrise and sunset) are by far my favorite times of the day/night cycle. Everything seems so peaceful, and so happy. In a world ridden with war, chaos, starvation, and pandemics, it at least calms me a little bit to know that even this world gets some peace, if only for a short period of time. I often wonder if people think the same things that I do, if they also feel peace when the night and day intertwine.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    This is Dragon, signing off. 
    
    
                                          

To be Continued...

**My Diary/Place To Spill My Feelings (sometimes)**

Last updated: Dec 09

  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=My+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+December+9%2C+2020+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F245818838-256-k819590.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23random+So%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D245818838&caption=%3Cb%3EMy+Diary%2FPlace+To+Spill+My+Feelings+%28sometimes%29+-+December+9%2C+2020%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASo%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&tags=diary%2Cg%2Cis%2Ckinda%2Cmy%2Cpersonal%2Cpov%2Cwe%2Crandom%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/245818838)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20December%209%2C%202020&body=My%20Diary%2FPlace%20To%20Spill%20My%20Feelings%20%28sometimes%29%20-%20December%209%2C%202020%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F245818838-256-k819590.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23random+So%2C+hi.+Dragon+here.+This+is+a+place+for+me+to+spill+some+of+my+emotions%2Fexperiences.+This+won%27t+be+from+a+character%27s+POV%2C+it%27ll+be+from+mine.++++Dragon%3DMe%2C+mom+and+dad+are+self-explanatory%2C+Eagle%3Dmy+youngest+brother%2C+Shark%3Dmy+second-youngest+brother%2C+Owl%3Dmy+older+sister.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F977702356-my-diary-place-to-spill-my-feelings-sometimes%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




End file.
